


No Flash Photography

by words_reign_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But here it is, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, it all stemmed from a conversation, it's cute, minor kid au, no one asked for this, not much violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the museum to study a scroll can't just ever be... simple. Robbers, a field trip and magic just don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flash Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, no one asked for this, no one sent me a prompt on tumblr, this is a just a thing that happened and I liked it and thought it was cute. So. Uh. Yeah. Here it is.  
> Un-beta'd. Any mistakes are mine.

“Can we get fries after this?” Stiles asked, chewing on a straw he found in Derek's glove compartment. Luckily, it was still in the wrapper.

Derek glanced over at him but was distracted by the four bus loads of kids that pulled in front of the museum in front of them. He groaned.

“Hey, don't get all grumpy because children decided to learn when we have to figure out what the witch coven is carving into trees.” Stiles said, trying to glare at Derek.

“Isn't this why you got seven degrees in history for? So we wouldn't have to do research like this?” Derek asked Stiles and poked his forehead. “You ought to know this stuff backwards and forwards.”

Stiles slapped his hand away. “I've got two degrees in history and if you think that I can just download the whole of medieval history into my brain, you've been watching too much Matrix.”

“Neo is badass.”

“All right, chosen one. Let's go find this scroll and hope that Lydia and I can translate it.” Stiles said, opening the door and stepping out. At twenty-six, Stiles was a candidate for his doctoral degree in history and Derek _still_ insisted that Stiles knew everything there was to know in the history of all mankind.

“You two are fired if you can't.” Derek threatened.

“You can't fire pack.”

Derek looked over the hood of the car. “Oh yeah? I'm the-”

“Alpha, I know. We _all_ know. You don't let any of us forget.” Stiles said and turned to the museum where the children were all trooping in in two lines, chaperones strategically place throughout. 

They watched as the kids continued to hop off their buses and head inside. 

“There are so many.” Stiles said, his eyes following them. 

Derek nodded. “Let's do this. I want to get food.” 

“Fries.” Stiles said, tossing his straw into the trashcan and followed Derek across the parking lot and up the stone steps. 

~~~

They wandered through the museum, taking their time. They didn't want to pass up the scroll on accident and return to the pack without the information that they needed.

Derek stopped in front of a painting that was all grays and whites with some black at the edges. It was modern, or post-modern, Stiles was never quite sure about the difference.

“What does it look like to you?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles tipped his head to the side and took a step back. “You ever been somewhere where you can see a thunderstorm happening in the distance? You know that it's coming down cats and dogs over there but where you are, you've got plenty of time to beat the storm?”

Derek nodded.

“That's what it is to me. We've got time to beat the storm.” Stiles looked over at Derek. “What does it look like to you?”

Derek looked at the picture for a long moment. “Loneliness.” He said and walked off to the next hallway.

They didn't speak much as they wandered through the museum after that. Stiles paused outside a brighter hall and touched Derek's hip. “I think it's this way.” A few kids passed by with an adult, brushing past the two of them.

“You sure?” Derek said as they moved closer. It was a hall that was being advertised widely for a bunch of artifacts being on tour.

“Yeah. Can't you feel it?” Stiles said, referring to the magic that pulled at the pack sometimes but especially Derek. If Stiles was being pulled, Derek was being jerked towards the place.

“There are so many things imbued with magic here that I don't know where I'm going anymore.” Derek admitted.

Stiles looked over at him. “You feelin ok?”

Derek nodded, just once. “I'll be better when we get out of here.”

Stiles patted his chest. “I gotcha big guy. Let's go look at this scroll thing.”

As with every room, there were kids looking at whatever caught their eyes. Currently, it was something in a glass case in the middle of the room.

“Is that-?” Stiles asked.

“No, that's the queen's jewelry.” Derek said. He nodded to their right side where there were other things on display. “That's what we want.”

“Ok.” Stiles shrugged. “All right, lead the way, O Fearless Leader.” He gestured for Derek to go before him. Derek rolled his eyes and made his way to the scrolls on display. Above them was a very large and intimidating sign that said:

 

**NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY**

 

Stiles pulled his phone out and began to take pictures as quickly as he could, zooming in on the scroll and leaning over the rope just enough to make Derek worry that he would trip over it. Derek gripped the back of his shirt so that he didn't fall and rip the scroll in half and get the arrested. 

Again. 

This wasn't the first time. 

This week. 

Derek sighed and extended his arm forward to let Stiles lean forward to get a better picture. 

“Oh, man. Why didn't we think of doing this before? This is like Mission Impossible. Ok, man, reel me back in. I think I got-” 

Kids were exiting the room on the heels of their chaperon when the lights dimmed and the flashing silver and blue lights flicked on above their heads.

“Damn it.” Derek said, looking from one exit to the other. Security must have seen Stiles taking pictures and they were going to be arrested for damaging a priceless object, Derek knew it. He grabbed Stiles' wrist and made for one exit when the doors closed with a disturbing finality. Derek turned to the other one, only to find that there were four masked people walking into the room, armed to the teeth. It seemed like they had cut off some of the school children from their chaperon in their hurry to get inside the display. The children that were between the masked people and Derek and Stiles took one look at the weapons and ran straight for Stiles, who was already striding forward to put himself between whoever these people were and the kids. Four of the seven kids wrapped themselves around Derek and he reached for the other three and pulled them behind him. They held on to their classmates, all huddling together in a mass of terror around Derek. 

He didn't want to move because he felt like he was the only thing between these kids and the gunmen but when he saw Stiles walk up to them, he had to push down the instinct to tear away from the kids and go after Stiles himself. He tugged the kids away from his waist and legs and knelt to face them. 

“I'm gonna talk to them ok? Me and my friend. But I need you guys to go sit over there,” Derek nodded at a display that informed the visitors of the artifacts in the room. They were walls with tv displays embedded into them. “All right? And I'll be right there.” 

They clung to him for a moment until he nudged them gently in the direction of the display. The seven of them stumbled over each other and huddled close to one another in front of the tvs. 

“Have a seat.” Derek urged them gently. 

As one, they sank down. 

Derek turned to Stiles and the others, already deep in conversation.

“Let the kids go. Ok?” Stiles was saying. “You'll keep us here and there will be no issue, all right?” 

The intruders looked at the kids and then to the man in the middle, clearly the leader.

“No can do. I understand you want your kids out of here, but we were given instructions to not let anyone in here out.” The guy shrugged, holding his gun casually.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked, looking from the man to Stiles.

“Are you guys trying to get a reality tv?” One of the others snorted. “Like that one where that lady has like nineteen kids or something like that.”

Another considered Stiles and Derek. “You ought to hold off. Those little beasts get expensive.”

Stiles, for once, was speechless. His jaw was slack and he was staring from one of the intruders to another.

For about three seconds.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” He asked. Then he looked from Derek, to the kids, back to the guy who made the comment about the reality show. He blinked, long and slow at Derek and Derek saw it coming before anyone else did.

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to comment on our family?” Stiles burst out, angry words ringing through the mostly empty room. “If we want to adopt seven kids and bring them into a loving home and raise them as happy, functional adults who don't go around robbing museums and terrorizing small children, then that's none of your _goddamn_ business. As far as our financial situation goes,” Stiles slapped a hand to Derek's chest, barely making Derek blink, “This guy is loaded. Wealthy. _Obscenely_ rich.” Stiles dropped his hand, a sneer on his face. The gunmen looked from Stiles to Derek, who looked back at them impassively. “That's right. Hot like burning and so rich, it would make anything here look like something we have in the front hall. I hit the jackpot, gentlemen.” 

“Stiles.” Derek said softly. 

“I'm going.” Stiles snapped, predicting that Derek was going to tell him to go sit with the kids. He spun on his heel and made his way over to the kids. He sat next to them and they all scooted closer to him. He spoke to them quietly and they formed a semi-circle around him, watching his face with wide eyes. 

Derek turned back to the others. “What's going on?” He asked with a sigh. He could smell burning ash on them and a combination of herbal mixture that screamed  _witch_ at him. “Why are you here, in the middle of the day, when there are witnesses? No one is actually  _that_ stupid.” 

“We got instructions. I recommend that you go sit with your husband and kids, now.” The leader said and gestured at the other three. “Get started.” He said to them. The others started unloading the bags that they had over their shoulders. Derek continued to watch the man in charge. “I told you to go sit.” He snapped.

If it had just been him and Stiles, Derek could have taken care of the four of them. But if things got out of control, if they started using those guns they had strapped on themselves, Derek was concerned that one of the kids would get hit. So he took a step back slowly, keeping his eyes on the others. Three of them went to work on the jewelry in the middle of the room, knocking the velvet rope over and setting off another alarm. They ignored it and began to drill a sizeable hole through the thick glass. 

The fourth was wandering around the room and came to a stop in front of the scroll that Stiles had been photographing. When Derek sat next to Stiles, he saw that Stiles was sending the pictures to Lydia and then casually switched over to a mass text message to the rest of the pack:

**Derek and I are in the museum. Masked ppl are robbing it.**

There was a moment and then several messages popped up:

**Lydia: Are you serious right now? Because I'm trying on wedding dresses and will kill you if I miss this appointment and you are joking.**

**Isaac: Why is it always you two?**

**Scott: Your dad just called me.**

**Allison: You better not be joking. Lydia will kill you.**

**Boyd: On our way**

**Erica: If you pull us away from Lydia's dress appointment, I will kill you. They were giving me free champagne.**

**Jackson: Lydia is going to kill you if the masked ppl don't.**

** Danny: I've got the kids. Be safe. **

“They give me the warm fuzzies.” Stiles remarked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Ideas?” He asked and one of the kids leaned into him. He put his hand on the little boy's head, a reassurance that he wasn't so sure about himself. Derek couldn't help but notice that two of the other kids were leaning into Stiles themselves.

Stiles looked at the masked people and shook his head after a moment. “No.” He glanced at the kids around him and then up at Derek. “I am not sure the default plan will work either.” 

He was thinking what Derek was thinking. Getting the kids out safely was their number one priority. 

“They're-” Stiles stopped himself and then said, “Average?” _Human? Are they human?_

“One of them has a little of what you have. Not much." Derek said. 

Stiles' phone buzzed in his hand.

**Dad: Don't tell me you are in there, Stiles. Tell me it's not you and Derek on the security camera right now.**

**Stiles: It's us daddy-o.**

**Dad: Damn it, Stiles. Tell Derek hi.**

Then:

**Dad: If it's got to be anybody, I'm glad it's you two. Get those kids out of there, you hear me?**

**Stiles: That's what we're trying to do. Pack is on their way.**

**Dad: Be safe, both of you.**

Stiles tucked his phone away and glanced up at Derek. They both looked around the room. Both exits were closed off. There was an air vent twenty feet above them, but no windows; the artifacts in the room were light sensitive. There was a grate behind one of the other displays but other than that, there was no way out or in.

“What do we have?” Derek asked.

“Uh, you.” Stiles pointed out.

Derek gave him a pointed look. Stiles pulled out things in his pockets. “Chalk, half a stick of gum, thirteen cents, Allison's necklace that I promised her I would fix and two pens.”

Derek began to pull things out of his own pockets. “Keys and a notepad and a pen.”

“I've got animal crackers.” One little boy whispered, adding his smashed snack to the pile that Stiles and Derek created.

“I've got a bottle of water.” A little girl added, pushing it to the center of their small circle.

“Fruit snacks.”

“An orange.”

“Candy.”

“Three bandaids and juice.”

“My brother's dog tags.”

Derek frowned at their small pile and opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he caught Stiles' eye.

He looked _excited_.

“I can work with this.” He whispered.

Derek looked at the pile in between them and then up at Stiles and then back at the pile and at Stiles, once again.

“I don't even want to know.” Derek whispered back. He turned to watch the masked people steal the artifacts.

“That's fair.” Stiles whispered back. He pulled out his phone and opened a message to the pack.

**Five minutes. I need Lydia on the northeast corner of the building. She'll feel the pull. Everyone else, be ready to go.**

He paused and then added:

**We've got seven kids in here, they need to get out first.**

The only one that replied was Scott.

**Scott: Got it. We'll be ready.**

“Dog tags for protection, right buddy?” Stiles asked one little girl. She nodded.

“That's what my brother said.” She agreed.

“Good. Water to keep you hydrated.” Stiles said to the other little girl. She nodded.

“Mom sent it for me.”

Stiles picked up these items and set them aside. “Keys to open a door.” He said to Derek. “Chalk to write with, silver to add protection, copper for detection.” He muttered to himself.

Stiles reached forward to Derek. He wrapped a hand around his bicep. Derek looked over his shoulder “This is where you come in.”

“Distraction?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and bit his lip.

“I can do that.” Derek said easily. He stood and Stiles caught his fingers and tugged him down. Derek kissed him easily, sweetly.

“I'll be right here.” Derek muttered against his lips. “You keep them safe.”

“Don't get hurt.” Stiles said.

Derek snorted.

“All right, hero, have a seat.” One guy from the jewelry case said, noting Derek had stood up.

“Why don't you come over here and make me, you weasel nipple?” Derek asked conversationally. Behind him, Stiles snorted. Derek decided that when he was calling thugs names that didn't even involve actual curse words, he had been married to Stiles for far too long.

“What-” The guy looked confused and more than a little insulted. “What did you just call me?”

“Weasel. Nipple.” Derek said and pretended to dig something out of his nail.

“Listen here, dip shit-” The guy said, striding to Derek and pulling a gun from his thigh holster and poking Derek in the chest with it.

“Oh, don't poke him. He doesn't like it when people who aren't me poke him.” Stiles said from somewhere behind him.

The guy's eyes flitted back to Stiles but before the guy could think of a smart comeback, Derek reached forward and broke the guy's forearm with a swift and well-heard _snap_.

He looked over at Stiles who was busy scratching something into the wall but met his eyes anyway. He tapped his ear and Stiles whispered to the kids hastily to cover their ears.

Derek roared. His eyes flashed red and his claws and fangs came out.

In the ensuing confusion, Derek focused on the words that Stiles was saying, the Latin rolling off his tongue like he had been born into the language. He dodged a punch from one guy, threw another guy into a wall and then two of them tackled him to the ground and a third threw himself into the fray.

The walls around them began to shake and he heard Stiles shouting the Latin words even louder and the building shook _hard_ , once more and settled.

“Go, go.” Stiles was saying. Then there was a squeak and Derek was hauled to his feet by the two above him. It was a little smoky and when it cleared, Derek saw the leader holding one little girl to him with a gun to her head. She was crying silently and her small body was shaking with the effort it took to hold in the sobs.

Through the hole that Stiles had blown in the wall of the museum, the pack trooped through.

Lydia was wearing a wedding dress. Allison had her crossbow. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Scott were shifted.

“Let her go.” Derek said.

The leader laughed and pressed the gun even harder to the girl's head and Derek sighed.

“Go.” Derek commanded quietly.

His pack moved silently, quickly. Erica reached the girl first, picking her up and spinning her away from the man with the gun. Scott and Boyd slammed into him and he was pinned to a far wall and his mask was ripped off his face before he could even think about pulling the trigger. Jackson let a little of the kanima take over, enough for the scales to terrify the man as he strode over to him. It was especially disconcerting since he was still wearing the tux he was getting measured for. The man on Derek's left had Isaac's claws in his throat and chest and the one on the right had an arrow through his throat before they could process what was going on.

Lydia and Stiles stayed stationary until everyone was still once more.

Derek wiped his face of the blood splatter and glared at Isaac. Isaac offered him a shrug and an apologetic look. Derek gestured to the guy that Scott and Boyd had pinned and were currently snapping their teeth at. It was a thing they both enjoyed; scaring whoever was pinned beneath their not so inconsiderable strength.

“Could you see what he knows?” Derek asked Stiles and Lydia.

Twins in magic, the two of them worked the best together. They walked forward in tandem, as they always did when their magic engaged. Scott and Boyd tore the weapons from the man's body as Jackson towered over him.

“Please-” The man tried.

“Nope.” Lydia said, raising her right hand to his temple.

“Not even a little.” Stiles said, raising his left hand to the other side of the man's head.

They were silent for a moment and then raised their other hands to the man's chest and pulled something, a small black ball, from his chest. Lydia shattered it in her hand. The man fell to the floor at their feet.

“The witches sent him for the scroll.” Stiles said. Scott headed over to it and began to pull it off the display.

“We took what little magic he had in him.” Lydia said.

“Is that all?” Derek asked, looking around.

“Looks like it.” Scott said, glancing around the room.

“Do you think we can still get back to the fitting?” Allison asked Lydia. They headed back through the hole that Stiles had blown and they waited for Lydia and Stiles to close it behind them.

“I think so.” Lydia said. She gestured for Jackson to pick her up to avoid getting the dress she was wearing dirty.

“Thank god.” Erica said, joining them.

Derek nudged Scott. “Thanks for showing up.”

“No problem. It helps to work for the sheriff. I can easily show up to emergency situations when my best friend and alpha get themselves into trouble like the idiots they are.” Scott said with a laugh.

Around the corner of the building, they emerged to find the S.W.A.T team entering the building. They caught the Sheriff's eye and Stiles winced.

They met up with John halfway to the barrier that was holding everyone back.

“They aren't going to find much in there, are they?” The Sheriff asked.

“No.” Derek said with a sigh.

Danny and Ethan showed up then. In Ethan's arms was a sleeping six-month-old and on Danny's shoulders was a very excited four year old girl. Hanging on to both of their free hands was a six-year-old boy. Ethan shifted the baby over to Stiles and the little girl fell into Derek's arms. With his other free arm, he picked up the six-year-old.

“Did you beat them, daddy?” The little girl whispered into Derek's ear.

Derek nodded solemnly.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, did you do the,” The little boy lowered his voice conspiratorially and glanced around, “Did you do the _roar_?” He finally whispered.

“I did.” Derek whispered back.

“Did dad do anything?” Nadia whispered.

“Hey!” Stiles said.

“He blew up a wall.” Derek confided, nuzzling his daughter.

“Werewolves can't do that.” Brendan said pointedly.

Nadia rolled her eyes.

“I didn't teach her that.” Ethan said immediately.

“No, she learned that from daddy.” Stiles said, glaring at Derek. Derek shrugged.

“We're going back to the boutique.” Lydia said, kissing Brendan loudly on the cheek, leaving a lipstick print on his cheek. His eyes glazed over and he gazed adoringly at Lydia.

“Just like his dad.” Jackson muttered, before hugging him and following Lydia.

“Nadia is coming with us tomorrow for a fitting and a hair trial.” Erica reminded Derek before she and Allison left with the other two.

Nadia beamed.

“Dinner tomorrow night at our house!” Stiles shouted at them.

They waved their acknowledgment and piled into Jackson's truck. Scott excused himself to help the Sheriff think of some lie to cover their stories. Isaac took Brendan from his daddy and Isaac took his phone, opening up a new app. Ethan and Danny left too and Derek looked over at Stiles.

“Let's go home.” Stiles said with a sigh.

Brendan was showing Isaac something on the phone and Derek smirked at the two of them. He nudged Isaac towards the new Yukon in the parking lot that he bought when Nadia came into their lives so that his entire family could fit.

His husband, his kids and the beta he couldn't get to move out of his house. Not that Derek tried all that hard, honestly.

“Yeah, let's.” Derek said.

 


End file.
